Engines, including compression-ignition engines, spark-ignition engines, gasoline engines, gaseous fuel-powered engines, and other internal combustion engines, may operate more effectively with fuel from which contaminates have been removed prior to the fuel reaching a combustion chamber of the engine. In particular, fuel contaminates, if not removed, may lead to undesirable operation of the engine and/or may increase the wear rate of engine components, such as, for example, fuel system components.
Effective removal of contaminates from the fuel system of a compression-ignition engine may be particularly important. In some compression-ignition engines, air is compressed in a combustion chamber, thereby increasing the temperature and pressure of the air such that when fuel is supplied to the combustion chamber, the fuel and air ignite. If water and/or other contaminates are not removed from the fuel, the contaminates may interfere with and/or damage, for example, fuel injectors, which may have orifices manufactured to exacting tolerances and shapes for improving the efficiency of combustion and/or reducing undesirable exhaust emissions. Moreover, the presence of water in the fuel system may cause considerable engine damage and/or corrosion in the injection system.
Fuel filtration systems serve to remove contaminates from the fuel. For example, some conventional fuel systems may include a primary fuel filter, which removes water and large particulate matter, and a secondary fuel filter which removes a significant portion of remaining particulate matter (e.g., smaller contaminates) such as fine particulate matter. In particular, a typical secondary filter may include multiple filter elements contained within in a high-pressure-resistant housing. The multiple filter elements may be arranged within the housing, such that a given volume of fuel is filtered by only one of the multiple filter elements within the housing. Thus, in a system including a primary filter and a secondary filter, a given volume of fuel is filtered via filtration media twice—once in the primary filter where water and relatively large particulate matter may be removed, and once in the secondary filter where relatively small particulate matter may be removed. In some systems, attempts to improve the effectiveness of filtration systems have resulted in providing additional, separate fuel filters to supplement the primary and secondary fuel filters. The addition of such supplemental fuel filters, however, may be undesirable due, for example, to space and/or packaging constraints associated with the environment of the engine, which may render adding supplemental fuel filters problematic.
One attempt to combine primary and secondary fuel filters in a single housing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,778 (“the '778 patent”) issued to Uhen on Jul. 2, 1968. Specifically, the '778 patent discloses a two-stage throw-away type filter unit having first and second vertically stacked annular filter elements. The elements are disposed in a series flow relationship with the lowermost element being adapted to separate water from a fuel, which is also filtered by each of the elements. Although the two-stage filter assembly described in the '778 patent may benefit from vertically stacking the two filter elements, the '778 patent does not provide additional filtration relative to systems including separate primary and secondary filters.
The present disclosure may be directed to overcoming or mitigating one or more of the problems set forth above.